Gundam Seed: Return to the Battlefield
by ChincRiceBoi
Summary: Kira and his friends are staying at a beach house near ORB. Meanwhile, the Blue Cosmos group regains power and influence and hopes to restart war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.
1. Phase01

Note: I have decided to revise this story in order to provide further details for the plot and to introduce a little more romance.  
  
Intro: It is October, Year 74 of the Cosmic Era. The uneasy peace between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT continues. The waves of change had begun as Murrue Ramius and the crew of the Archangel and Kusanagi became the first official Naturals to step foot on the PLANTs. Mix marriages between Coordinators and Naturals created some acceptance towards genetic differences. As Coordinators excelled in the academic field and in sports, Naturals once again tasted the burning intensity of envy. This allowed the Blue Cosmos, thought to be diminished, to regain influence and plant its roots deeper into the Earth Alliance government. The call for anti- Coordinators began again. By January of Year 74, the Blue Cosmos had more than fifteen million members. They even controlled half of the Earth Alliance's military forces. Their intentions now are to restart war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT in another genocidal attempt to wipe out the Coordinators. With their bases stationed all over the debris belt, it seems the Blue Cosmos are one step closer to achieving their ultimate goal.  
  
Phase-01: Waves of Peace  
  
Kira Yamato was sitting calmly on his rocking chair staring at the ocean. He had been living with Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, and his sister Cagalli at Malchio's beach house for over two years. Off in the distance the ruins of the Aegis Gundam still remained. The kids seem to like to play on it. The gulls were now screeching to catch their dinner and the children too were hungry after a day of enthusiastic fun.  
  
"Can't catch me," shouted an orphan named Van.  
  
"Yes, I can," said another orphan named Mia. The two continued to play tag.  
  
"Dinner time, children," said Lacus in a sweet tone who just emerged from the house. "Oh, are you coming too, Kira?"  
  
Kira stared at Lacus. He had feelings for her, but couldn't find a way to express it. If she knew the truth of his birth, would she accept him? Would she love him? Athrun had tried counseling him on his relationship with Lacus. Kira had managed to tell Athrun the truth about him being born in an artificial womb, but he was Kira's best friend, not the girl he had feelings for. The thought of telling Lacus and being rejected was excruciatingly painful for Kira, so the only thing to do was to distance himself from her.  
  
"I'll be just a minute," said Kira.  
  
"Okay," said Lacus, "I'll keep your dinner warm. She had been hurt deeply by Kira's emotional barrier and sometimes would cry herself to sleep.  
  
After dinner, Kira went out on the beach to take a moonlight stroll. Malchio was watching a report about the Blue Cosmos threat on T.V. Kira did not know how he felt on the subject as he was trying to overcome the emotional feat he received after the revalation of his birth and his last battle in space with Rau.  
  
"I don't wanna go to bed," shouted Van all of a sudden. Cagalli and Athrun were trying to put the orphans to bed, but seemed to be having a hard time. Their relationship was quite ideal. The two had a great connection and spent a lot of time with each other. Kira thought Athrun was just a perfect match for his sister.  
  
As Kira was walking slowly down the beach, he remembered Flay. His feelings towards her were of a friendly love, but couldn't help but feel guilty about her death. This too was a cause of his emotional distancing from Lacus. When he continued walking he heard soft cries. Someone was mourning nearby. He walked slowly so he wouldn't be heard. As he approached the source of the cries, he couldn't believe who he saw. It was Lacus. She was sitting on the beach with her back to a palm tree. Her dress had been soiled by the sand and now there were dark patches on her lovely pink dress. But she still looked as radiant as ever, especially in the moonlight.  
  
"What's wrong Lacus?" asked Kira in an emotional tone. He could not help but feel pity and compassion towards her, as if this was his doing.  
  
"I miss my father. I have no one to lean on for comfort now."  
  
"That's not true," Kira replied in a very hurt manner.  
  
"Do you care for me, Kira Yamato? Do you love me as much as I love you?"  
  
With those words, the barrier that concealed Kira's emotions was shattered. All the things he wanted to say to her, all the feelings and emotions that were bottled up were now free.  
  
"Yes I do Lacus. I feel I owe you an explanation for why I didn't return you feelings." With that, he began to tell her everything.  
  
"I am a Coordinator born from an artificial womb made from my mother's genetic material. I was created to be the ultimate Coordinator, the hope for mankind. I was afraid of rejection and therefore afraid to tell you the truth. Also, in my last battle with Rau, Flay was killed because of me. I felt guilty for her death. But now, I can't conceal my emotions anymore. I love you, Lacus Clyne."  
  
"Kira, I don't care how you were born. I will always love you for who you are."  
  
Kira was speechless. Nothing else in the world was important to him now. All he wanted to do was to show him how he felt. He stared deeply into her eyes and saw the love and sincerity. He then knew that she truly loved him. They began to lean in for a kiss.  
  
"Haro," shouted the pink round ball just as their lips were about to meet.  
  
"You sure know how to ruin a moment, Haro," shouted Kira angrily.  
  
"I don't think the moment is ruined," said Lacus as she took hold of his neck. She leaned forth and kissed him passionately.  
  
Kira was startled, but he returned the kiss with all his love. The two met for a moment in everlasting bliss, looking towards each for love and support.  
  
"What will the future hold in store for us, Kira," asked Lacus dreamily as she looked up into the night sky.  
  
"I don't know, but we will face it together, as a couple," replied Kira who then took her hand in his.  
  
The two walked hand in hand back to the house. The ocean seemed calm, the sky was glittering with silver stars, and everything around them seemed at tranquility. The two teens had finally found their soul mates. Lacus then led Kira towards her bedroom, but stopped at the door.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" said Lacus with a mischievous smile. 


	2. Phase02

Note: I have decided to revise my story in order to provide more details for the plot and to introduce a little more romance.  
  
Phase-02: An End to Tranquility  
  
"What time is it?" asked Kira in a tired tone.  
  
"Its time to get up," Lacus replied. She was already dressed. "I have to go make breakfast, but you can sleep a bit longer."  
  
After Kira got up and dressed, he ran into Athrun in the hall.  
  
"So, what did you do to make Lacus so happy?" asked Athrun.  
  
"I took your advice, and told her everything."  
  
"See, what did I tell you," said Athrun in a more enlightened tone.  
  
After breakfast, Lacus was planning a day of relaxation at the beach. She told all the kids to get dressed. Malchio decided to stay home.  
  
"Hurry up, Kira," shouted Lacus as she ran towards the beach.  
  
"You better hurry, Kira," said Cagalli in a taunting tone. "Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."  
  
"Stop teasing him, dear," said Athrun.  
  
"Yeah, little sis," said Kira.  
  
"Hey, I'm the older one," shouted Cagalli. She put Kira in a headlock and started messing up his hair.  
  
While Kira and his friends were having fun at the beach, a fierce battle was taking place between Earth and ZAFT's peacekeeping bureau and the Blue Cosmos.  
  
"Lohengrin positron blasters, fire," shouted the captain of the Archangel. It was Murrue Ramius. The positron beam tore the sides of an Agamemnon class battleship. "Now turn 40 degrees to starboard and fire the Gotfried energy cannon."  
  
"Captain," said the communications officer, "five more ships approaching from the debris belt. They are 250 meter classes."  
  
"Roger that, Sai. Miriallia what else is sensors picking up."  
  
"A whole squadron of Strike Daggers," Miriallia responded.  
"Where are Yzak and Dearka?" shouted Murrue.  
  
"They are busy with the other Strike Daggers, and so are all the M1s and GuAIZ units. We have no more units to spare."  
  
"Dearka respond," shouted a white haired pilot. Yzak Jule was very angry that this battle was not turning out in their favor.  
  
"I'm alright, but our new custom Gundams still aren't powerful enough to put a dent in that new flagship of theirs."  
  
"Captain," shouted Sai, "Blue Cosmos flagship approaching. It's the Azrael."  
  
"It's just like them to name their flagship after that genocidal psycho. Launch all air to air missiles and arm the Gotfried. Then turn towards coordinates 15 Alpha 24 Blue with full speed."  
  
"Why won't this ship blow up," shouted Dearka as he fired the 350mm gun launcher and his 94mm high-energy riffle.  
  
"Damn," shouted Yzak as he tried to cut its hull with his beam saber.  
  
The two Gundam pilots tried their best to take down the ship, but its armor was too strong. The ship retaliated by firing it automated 250mm energy cannons at them. All of a sudden the Kusanagi appeared behind the Azrael and fire its Lohengrin positron cannons which managed to take out all of the Azrael's weapon cannons.  
  
The battle raged for hours with no winner. At last, the Blue Cosmos began to retreat. The battle was a great loss for both sides. The peacekeeping bureau lost two Nazca class and three 250 meter class. The Blue Cosmos lost three Agamemnon class, two 250 meter class, and four 130 meter class. The ruins of those ships were still drifting. Murrue was staring at the ruins. She was thinking about Mwu. She had wished that he was still with him. Tears suddenly began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Captain Ramius," said a voice through the main screen, "we need more support. We need Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala.  
  
"Yes, Captain Bartfeldt," Murrue replied though her tears, "but they wouldn't join the peacekeeping bureau. They don't want to see anymore death."  
  
"We have no choice. They are the only ones who can tip the war in our favor."  
  
"Alright, I guess we really don't have any other choices. Miriallia, set coordinates for the islands surrounding Orb."  
  
In the Blue Cosmos base, their high council was debating further actions. Then a deep cold voice began speaking.  
  
"Captain Lucius, I want you to take your fleet and travel near Earth's atmosphere. Use two GuAIZ units we aquired during our last battle and launch two nukes at the Earth Alliance bases in Michigan and France. Once the people of Earth rally to our cause, we will destroy a PLANT and bring the galaxy towards war once again. Then we can deploy our X-Weapon and destroy the Coordinators."  
  
"Yes, Grand Chancellor, but what if the peacekeeping bureau interferes again."  
  
"If they get in our way, then deploy the GAT2-X series of Gundams. I believe they proved themselves superior to all other mobile suits at the Battle of Victoria Falls."  
  
The Archangel and Kusanagi were still traveling towards Orb and were about to begin their atmospheric descent when radar picked up Lucius's fleet.  
  
"Launch all mobile suits," shouted Murrue.  
  
"Dearka Ethsman, Buster, launching." The Buster traveled up the linear catapult and hurtled out of the Archangel.  
  
"Yzak Jule, Duel, launching." The Duel followed Buster out to space.  
  
After all M1s and GuAIZ units were deployed the two battleships were in formation. The Blue Cosmos fleet approached slowly. The Azrael began deployment of their new Gundams.  
  
"Fury Gundam, launching." A mysterious green, white Gundam launched from the interior of the flagship.  
  
"Corsair Gundam, launching." A red, black Gundam followed.  
  
"Apocalypse Gundam, going out." A blue, gold Gundam also followed.  
  
"Yzak, do you see those Gundams? They're the ones who took out the Victoria base all by themselves in one hour. We have a hard fight on our hands."  
  
"Dearka, we must be careful." The two Gundams then flew towards the oncoming Blue Cosmos Gundams.  
  
"Captain, we have specs for the new Gundams." The computer screen suddenly turned on to reveal the specs.  
  
GAT2-X256 Fury Gundam- Armor: Trans-Phase Shift and Geschmeidig Panzer deflection armor; Equipment: Ultracell Fusion Reactor and detachable platform pack containing the deflection armor; Mode Shift: Close Combat Mode; Armaments: dual Igelstellung 125mm muti-barrel Vulcans, 250mm energy rail cannon, 120mm dual machine guns, and Nidhogg Beam Scythe; Backpack Armaments: 75mm dual machine guns and dual plasma arching induction cannon.  
  
GAT2-X372 Corsair Gundam- Armor: Trans-Phase Shift; Equipment: Ultracell Fusion Reactor; Mode Shift: X2 Dragon mode; Armaments: four DRAGOON class Mjolnir hammers, fire-linked dual 100mm Vulcans, 175mm twin tail beam plasma cannon, 75mm machine guns; Wing Armaments: 88mm dual revolver machine guns, dual wing blades.  
  
GAT2-X195 Apocalypse Gundam- Armor: Trans-Phase Shift; Equipment: Ultracell Fusion Reactor; Armaments: dual Panzer long range cannon, Hyper Scylla Beam Cannon (hand held), four 120mm machine guns, 250mm High Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
"Damn, those are some high powered weapons. They seemed to be based on the original Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity Gundams. Yzak and Dearka have a hard battle to fight. I want a full detailed analysis on the new Ultracell Fusion Reactor. Now, begin engagement with enemy forces. All personal prepare for level 5 emergency battle stations. 


	3. Phase03

Phase-03: Descent  
  
"All mobile suits attack," Murrue shouted.  
  
Ten M1 Astrays and eight GuAIZ units flew towards the Blue Cosmos fleet.  
  
"Arm the Gotfried and ready the Lohengrin. Sledgehammers remain at standby."  
  
The Blue Cosmos fleet approached slowly. The three new Gundams charged towards the Duel and the Buster Gundams and began to engage. The Fury Gundam began charging its plasma induction cannons, the Corsair Gundam deployed its four Mjolnir hammers, and the Apocalypse Gundam began charging its charged particle cannon. Yzak and Dearka, meanwhile, began firing all their weapons.  
  
"Damn," shouted Dearka, "they're too fast."  
  
"Our long range weapons aren't working," said Yzak, "but maybe our melee weapons will." He pulled out his beam saber and dodged the Fury Gundam's arching beam. Beam saber drawn he charged towards the Fury Gundam. The Fury Gundam responded by pulling out its Nidhogg beam scythe. The two Gundams dueled with ferocious intensity.  
  
The Duel Gundam pulled out its new beam saber and charged towards the Corsair Gundam. The Duel dodged the Apocalypse Gundam's charged particle beam and engaged the Corsair Gundam in melee combat.  
  
"You must be ready to die," said a calm, but sinister voice from the Corsair Gundam's cockpit.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll kill you first," Dearka responded coldly as he dodged the Mjolnir hammers.  
  
"Mind if I cut in," said a maniacal voice from the Apocalypse Gundam's cockpit. It fired its handheld Scylla beam cannon.  
  
"Argh," cried Dearka in distressed. He barely dodged the last beam shot. Then all of a sudden he felt a huge impact on his side. The Corsair Gundam had blasted him with his tail cannon. Dearka fired his gun launcher, but both Blue Cosmos Gundams dodged.  
  
The Fury and Duel Gundam were still fighting with beam weapons.  
  
"Why do you fight for the Blue Cosmos?" Yzak asked intriguingly.  
  
"Why, do you ask," a cold voice replied, "because my brother was killed by you in the Forbidden Gundam."  
"So your Shani Andreas's brother huh."  
  
"Enough talk," the man shouted. The Fury Gundam deployed its battle platform. Yzak fired his Shiva railgun but the platform appeared in front of the Fury and deflected the beam. The beam hurtled towards Yzak and tore off its left arm.  
  
"You'll play for that," Yzak shouted in absolute fury.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Dearka too was having trouble with the new Gundams. His right leg had just been blasted clear off by the Apocalypse Gundam's Panzer long range cannons. He knew that victory was impossible. The Corsair Gundam was continuing its assault. The Mjolnir hammers were getting closer and closer to hitting its mark. Dearka pulled out his beam riffle and opened fire on the hammers in an attempt to destroy them. After minutes of continuous firing, Dearka managed to destroy one of them. Feeling a bit more satisfied, he was distracted. The Apocalypse Gundam appeared behind Dearka and fired its charged particle cannon. The cannon tore off most of the Buster Gundam's side.  
  
"Oh crap," shouted Dearka as his systems were failing. His phase shift was almost down. He knew he was about to die. Both Gundams were about to fire their weapons. Then all of a sudden, they stopped and flew away.  
  
Yzak's opponent had also mysteriously retreated. He felt unsatisfied, but was relieved to see that Dearka was still alive. He flew with full speed to his partner and took the remains of the Buster in his arms. With Buster in tow, Yzak flew back towards the Archangel.  
  
"What's the status of the Duel and Buster?" Murrue asked.  
  
"Buster is down, but Duel has got him," Sai replied.  
  
"Why did those Gundams retreat? They had us on the run."  
  
"Captain, we have two GuAIZ units coming from point Alpha 14 Blue. I'm not sure those are our units though."  
  
Murrue pondered for minute. Then she came to a conclusion. "Shoot down those units immediately."  
  
"Captain, you can't be serious."  
  
"Do it, Sai," Murrue shouted in urgency, "we must destroy them."  
  
"Okay, firing all beam guns."  
  
As the Archangel began firing, the two GuAIZ units dodged and fire their two nuclear missiles. The pilots accomplished their mission and enjoyed a brief moment of satisfaction before they were destroyed.  
  
"What are the targets of the nuclear strike," Murrue shouted in distress.  
  
"The bases at Michigan and France," said Miriallia.  
  
"Hurry and warn those bases."  
  
"It's too late. The bases are gone. Now, ZAFT is going to be blamed for this because the missiles were fired by GuAIZ units."  
  
"Captain," said Miriallia, "Duel and Buster are requesting emergency docking procedures. Dearka, he is hurt." With those words, Miriallia ran towards the mobile suit hangar.  
  
She arrived five minutes later. By then Dearka was already on a stretcher with blood all over his face. Miriallia ran over to him.  
  
"Dearka, you're always getting hurt."  
  
"Well, I had to live. I didn't want to die without saying goodbye to you first."  
  
"Oh you," said Miriallia. She was quite humiliated but took his hand gently in his. She then looked over at Yzak and said, "Thank you for saving Dearka."  
  
"It was nothing. He is my best friend after all."  
  
The two accompanied Dearka to the medical bay. At the medical bay, a pretty looking nurse was there waiting to treat him. She had long blonde hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. Her name was Sara and she was a top nurse from the PLANT of Februarius 8. Yzak seemed to have a thing for her. She rushed over to the patient and began bandaging him up.  
  
"You know, Dearka, you should be more careful. You in quite a critical condition and you have lost a lot of blood."  
  
"I'm okay," said Dearka softly as the effects of the sleeping pill Sara gave him was starting to take effect.  
  
"Hi, Sara," said Yzak nervously. Miriallia couldn't help but notice that he was blushing.  
  
"Hello, Yzak," Sara replied warmly. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt too?" She rushed over to check on his health status.  
  
"I'm fine," said Yzak.  
  
All of a sudden, the intercom began shouting orders. "We are preparing for atmospheric descent, all personal must prepare for descent procedures."  
  
"Looks like we'll finally see Kira and Athrun after all these years," said Yzak.  
  
"Don't forget Lacus and Cagalli," Miriallia said hastily.  
  
The four youths in the medical bay became more hopeful. Athrun and Kira would definitely be a big help in this war. 


End file.
